Love and War, Don't mix!
by DestructiveMind
Summary: Alexis and Chazz get into lots of fights but this all might change! Mindy and Jasmine have plans and whats up with all the knew couples? Bigger summery inside! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and War, Don't mix!**

This is fan fic about Alexis and Chazz. They get in lots of fights and they want to find out why, but it gets even harder for them when they start having these crazy feelings, what are they and what's up with all the late night waking up? Read and find out!

In this fic Alexis, Chazz, Zane, Mindy and Jasmine are all Obelisk Blues. Jaden, Chumley, Blair and Syrus are Slifer Reds and Bastion is a Ra yellow.

**Chapter 1: We'll miss you!**

-----Harbor-----

Mindy, Jasmine and Blair went over and hugged Alexis.

"We'll miss you Alexis." All three of them said crying.

"Me too." Alexis cried too.

The boys went over and hugged her starting with Jaden and ending with Zane but Chazz didn't hug her.

"Take care of yourself!" Bastion yelled waving.

"Have a good time!" Syrus smiled at her.

"Don't forget to write, Lex!" Jaden yelled waving his hand to Alexis. Alexis got on the boat.

"And send pictures too!" Chumley waved.

"Come back soon, Alexis!" Zane smiled at her.

"Good Bye!" The three girls yelled with the boys too except for Chazz.

"Aren't you gonna say something to Alexis before she leaves?" Jasmine turned around looking at Chazz.

Chazz nodded.

"…Bye Alexis!" He shouted. It seemed that he didn't care at all that she was leaving.

Alexis felt her heart break into peaces. She cried even more now but luckily the boat started moving away.

She looked over at her friends who where all waving. Chazz just walked away.

Jasmine noticed this and she new that her and Chazz are gonna have a long talk about this.

'_What's wrong with me? Why am I this sad? I-It's just Chazz for goodness sake!'_ Alexis thought.

The boat left Duel Academy, with Alexis riding inside…

**Thanks guys for reading, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fic and im new here so it might take me sometime to upload teh chapters and can some one tell me how cuz right now i dunno how to add a chapter????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: "The Talk!"**

----Four Months later-----

Four months after Alexis left Duel Academy to go see her grandparents nothing had changed in Duel Academy… the only thing that changed was the new couples and the less duels… kind of strange since it's called DUEL Academy not HAPPY COUPLE Academy, other than that nothing had changed.

Mindy was sharing a room with Jasmine but to bad Jasmine had gone on a "mission" to talk to Chazz and Mindy has been waiting for hours until she comes back but luckily someone knocked on the door.

Mindy got off the bed with a sigh; things where getting even more

boring ever since Alexis has left.

Mindy opened the door to see Jasmine in front of her. Jasmine stepped in and sat on the bed with Mindy.

"So how did your talk with Chazz go about the whole 'Alexis Problem'?" Mindy asked.

"Ummm… well… every time I try to talk to him he just goes away like what he has been doing for the past four months but now… I trapped him in his room so he couldn't run away… and this is what had happened…" Jasmine started remembering…

----Flash back----

"Chazz you better talk to me right now!" Jasmine screamed shutting the door behind her and locking in it.

"What?! NO! Since when do you have the key to my room?!" Chazz shrieked backing away.

"I got it from Dr. Crowler and now… you better answer the question I have been asking you for four months!" Jasmine came closer to him.

She pushed him on his bed and sat next to him.

"Fine… what is the question?" He crossed his arms.

"Four months ago when Alexis was leaving…" Jasmine started

'_Oh boy! She's bringing the whole Alexis subject up again!'_ Chazz thought.

"Why didn't you say good bye to her and why did you just walk away while we all where waving to her and why-" Jasmine was cut off by Chazz.

"And the point is…" Chazz started getting angrier.

"Chazz! The point is why did you act like you didn't care for a friend like Alexis?" Jasmine was getting on Chazz's nerves.

"It's none of your business so will you just leave me alone?!" Chazz stood up but Jasmine pulled him back down.

"Sit down!" She screamed.

"Errr…" He crossed his arms and he knew there was no escape from this.

"Now… answer me!" Jasmine stared at him evily.

"Fine, but promise you won't tell!" Chazz didn't believe he was saying this.

"But can I just… tell Mindy please!" Jasmine faked cry, she knew Chazz wouldn't by it but it started working on the one and only Chazz Princeton!

"Oh fine!" He sighed.

"Well the answer to your question is that… I felt that thing in me that didn't want Alexis to go away so I just couldn't stand saying good bye to her." He looked away from Jasmine knowing she'd be surprised.

'_What! Chazz is actually feeling sad that Alexis was leaving! But why… I mean lots of us had moved over the past years but he only seemed to be affected by Alexis! Something must be wrong with him so Mindy and I are up for the job of finding out what!' _She thought smiling to herself.

Chazz got scared when Jasmine didn't reply. He looked over at her and smiled when she started talking again.

"Ummm… OK Chazz, thank you… now I have to go, see ya around.'' Jasmine waved before leaving as fast as possible.

"Jasmine wait!" Chazz ran up to her.

"What is it?" Jasmin looked confused.

"You're not going around Duel Academy with a key to my dorm room now give it to me!" He smiled at her.

"I was hoping I can get away with it… but here you go…" Jasmine sighed handing him the keys.

"Now… bye." Jasmine waved.

"See ya." Chazz waved before Jasmine went out the door.

---- End of Flash Back---

"And that was what happened!" Jasmine looked next to her to find Mindy asleep on the bed.

"Mindy!" Jasmine screamed.

"AAAAHHH!!! What?!" Mindy got up frightened.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Jasmine crossed her arms standing up.

"Yeah, I did!" Mindy blushed from embarrassment.

"Ummm… really?" Jasmin asked suspiciously.

"Yeah!" Mindy blushed even more.

"Then what was the last thing that happened between me and Chazz?" Jasmine asked.

'_Ummm… damn it I can't remember but Im sure it's something about the keys… did he steal the keys… did she throw them out the window… did she steal them… or did he take them?'_ Mindy tried to remember.

"Ummm… he stole back his keys?" Mindy answered hoping it was the right one.

"Ummm… close enough." Jasmine smiled sitting back on the bed next to Mindy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but me and mysleft! Nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX!

**Chapter 3: Boyfriend Girlfriend Material**

----- Two Hours Later with Jaden, Chumley and Syrus ----

"Jaden?" Syrus looked down at him from his bed.

"What is it Sy?" Jaden collected his cards from the floor.

"Ummm… well… you know… Zane and I have something… " Syrus blushed.

"And what's that?" Jaden looked confused since Syrus had never hid something from him before.

"Ummm… Zane and I have… have a… a… girlfriend…" As soon as Syrus said that Jaden fell on the floor and Chumley who was listening to the conversation from his bed fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow…" Chumley rubbed is sore back.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jaden said wide eyed.

"I-It's true… my girlfriend is Blair and Zane's girlfriend is… Mindy…" Syrus blushed.

"BLAIR!" Chumley and Jaden shouted at the same time.

-----With Mindy and Jasmin----

"ZANE!" Jasmine shouted as loud as she could.

"Since when is Zane your boyfriend and since when is… Blair Syrus's girlfriend?" Jasmin couldn't believe this.

"Ummm… actually that just happened yesterday and I decided to tell you this today… but I already told Bastion and Chazz…" Mindy blushed.

"What so I was the last one who knew!" Jasmine shouted even louder than before that Dr. Crowler could hear her all the way from the class room.

"JASMINE! Be quiet!" Dr. Crowler shouted over his voice.

"Sorry Mr.… I mean Mrs.… I mean Dr. Crowler!" Jasmin shouted back. Mindy giggled and went back to her conversation with Jasmine.

----- With Jaden, Chumley and Syrus -----

"So we were the last people who knew after you told Chazz and Bastion!" Jaden screamed so loud that all the birds outside flew away.

"JADEN! Shut up you slifer slacker!" Dr. Crowler shouted for the second time.

"Sorry Dr. Crowler!" Jaden shouted again.

----- With Mindy and Jasmine -----

"I guess Syrus is having the same conversation with Jaden and Chumley." Mindy giggled and Jasmine giggled too.

----- With Syrus, Jaden and Chumley ----

"Well, then good for you Syrus." Jaden patted him on the head.

"At least you get something better that grilled cheese everyday!" Chumley said smiling at his blue haired friend.

"And what's that?" Syrus asked.

"A kiss." Chumley said and Syrus blushed while Jaden giggled.

**Hope you like this chappie! Plenty more to come! Just more reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Latest News!**

----- With Blair in her room-----

Blair heard her PDA device ring which meant she has an e-mail, she was surprised to see Alexis's picture come up.

Alexis kept her PDA device with her since Dr. Crowler allowed her to.

"Blair! I know this is a surprise but I need you tell everyone that I will be coming back tomorrow, I couldn't contact the others since all my numbers got mixed up and yours was the only one left… so tell them that ill probably be arriving tomorrow morning at about 10:00 a.m! See you soon, bye Blair.'' Alexis's voice spoke from the little device.

Blair jumped from happiness. Her friend Alexis will be coming back.

"YES!!!!" She shouted over her voice and guess what?

"BLAIR! You and your friends better be quiet Im in a meeting here!" Dr. Crowler's voice could be heard.

"Sorry Sir, I mean… Mrs.… I mean Dr. Crowler!" Blair cracked her voice from how loud she shouted.

She coughed a little then started thinking again.

'_Gee, why does Dr. Crowler have to be in a meeting right now? Huh? A meeting, that's it! I can tell everyone about Alexis by a meeting! Im a genius!' _Blair thought before videoing a call to tell everyone to meet her in her dorm room by 5:00 p.m.

----- With Chazz -----

Chazz checked his PDA when he heard it ring.

"A meeting? What do those slifer slacker's want from me!" he replied by saying he'll be there only if it's that important.

----- With Mindy and Jasmine -----

"Jasmine check this out." Mindy called for Jasmine after checking her PDA.

"What is it, Mindy?" Jasmin came closer and heard Blair speaking.

"Sounds important tell her we'll be there." Jasmine said before getting her cards and duel disk since she wanted to duel a girl.

"OK… where are you going Jasmine?" Mindy asked seeing Jasmine heading towards the door.

"A duel what do you think?" Jasmine said.

"Not without me you won't." Mindy rushed out the door with Jasmine right after telling Blair her and Jasmin are coming.

----- With Zane ----

Zane heard something ring which was his PDA so he took it out.

'_Blair want's all of us to go to her at 5:00 p.m… must be important since she said to reply back as soon as we get this.' _Zane thought before replying back.

He checked his watch. 4:00 he had an hour before going over to Blair.

----- With Bastion -----

"Huh? What's that?" Bastion checked his e-mail.

"Blair is having a meeting. What can be about? Well, ill never find out if I don't go." He said to himself. He sent a message to Blair saying that he is going to be there.

----- With Jaden, Chumley and Syrus -----

"Guys, come here for a second." Chumley shouted. Jaden and Syrus came and stood next to him.

"What is it Chum?" Jaden asked.

"I just got this message from Blair." He said. After seeing it Jaden said…

"I think we should go since it's that important."

"Good idea Jaden." Syrus replied.

"Chumley, send her a reply saying we're coming." Jaden said before rushing to grab his cards.

"Yeah Chumley now I have to go and get something." Syrus said before rushing out the door to the store.

Chumley sent Blair a reply. He then went over and slept while Jaden went out to get some food.

One hour had passed since the gang had got the message.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed and I mean I Love Everything cuz she was the only 1 who reviewed… hope u like this chapter… it's quite funny… anyway here you go…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I wish I did… here anyways…

**Chapter 5: The Meeting!**

----- Blair's room -----

Jaden, Chumley, Syrus and Bastion were sat on the floor. Mindy and Jasmin were on the bed with Blair. Chazz was sitting on a chair crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

"Who are we waiting for again?" Jaden asked.

"ZANE!" They all shouted.

"Where could he be, he's never this late." Syrus said.

"Why don't we just start the meeting without him?" Chazz said.

"Sorry Chazz, but we can't because this is important." Blair said and as soon as she said that she heard a knock on the door.

"That's probably him." Blair got up and opened the door and let Zane step in and sit on a chair.

"Finally!" Chazz sighed.

"Sorry I was late, I had to do something for Dr. Crowler and thanks to you guys he had me clean the cafeteria tables since I don't wanna mention any names Jasmine, Jaden and Blair from how high your voices where and disturbing his meeting!" Zane shouted.

"Eh… Sorry!" The two girls and Jaden said.

"I wouldn't want a punishment like that." Bastion said laughing and they all laughed except for Chazz who got even angrier.

"Can we get this over with?" Chazz asked.

"OK, the reason I got you guys all here is that… ALEXIS WILL BE COMING BACK TO DUEL ACADEMY TOMORROW!!!!" She screamed from happiness.

"What! Alexis will be coming back… that's totally sweet!" Jaden screamed.

"And totally lishus!" Chumley said.

"Great!" Jasmine and Mindy both said.

"We'll be reunited!" Syrus said.

"That's good news." Zane said.

"I really, really miss Alexis I feel like I can give her a dozen of kisses when she comes back." Bastion said dreamily.

Chazz got his fists together, he felt like killing Bastion for even thinking about kissing Alexis.

'_Why am I so obsessed with Alexis after she left? Bastion want's to kiss her so what? Why am I always getting angry and sad when someone mentions Alexis's name? But now… she's coming back and I will be able to find out.' _Chazz thought.

Chazz blushed when he noticed Jasmine and Mindy staring at him. He looked at himself and noticed that his fists where up in the air, luckily they where the only people that noticed.

"Mindy, did you see that?" Jasmine turned to her black haired friend.

"Yeah, Chazz got angry when Bastion said that he was gonna kiss Alexis even though we know that he's only joking, and he wont do that to Alexis because Bastion doesn't wanna do something crazy… so why is Chazz angry… does he… OH MY GOD!" Mindy said.

"He… Chazz… l-l…he…" Mindy wasn't able to speak.

"Chazz likes Alexis!" Jasmine said but what she didn't notice was that everyone in the room where concentration on nothing but them and only them so they all heard everything right from the beginning.

"WHAT! What are you talking about?" Chazz shouted blushing that his face was even redder than the slifer red uniform!

Mindy and Jasmine blushed too.

"Ch-Chazz… d-do you like Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"As a friend, yes… more than that No." Chazz's face turned a deep shade of red.

"Speaking of like… I and Mindy are going out on a double date with Syrus and Blair… do any of you guys wanna come?" Zane said not even embarrassed that he just said he's going on a date.

"Ummm… sorry but I've… got plans…" Jaden rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh… me too." Chumley followed the same steps.

"I have… some … formulas to finish off." Bastion smiled sheepishly.

"I'm busy sorry." Jasmine seemed a bit sad. Jaden looked over at her.

'_What's wrong with Jasmine?' _Jaden thought to himself.

"I'm so not going on a date with two slackers and two crazy duelists." Chazz got up headed for the door.

"Chazz wait a minute… before you leave I need to tell you that Alexis will be coming tomorrow morning at 10:00 a.m… think you can make it?" Blair asked.

"Whatever…" Chazz walked out the door.

"We'll come Blair." Jaden, Chumley, Syrus and Bastion said.

"Us too…" Mindy and Jasmine said.

"Me three…" Zane smiled.

"Great… now I have to get ready for my date with Syrus… so…" Blair blushed.

"Ummm… sorry, see ya soon Blair." Jaden said then him Chumley and Bastion walked out the door, but Jaden came back and whispered something to Blair.

"I-I'll wait for you outside." Syrus walked out.

"Bye…" Mindy waved and went out with Zane.

"Bye Blair." Jasmine said and she started heading to the door but was stopped.

"Jasmine before you go Jaden told me that he want's to meet you at… midnight…" Blair said not believing it.

"Me? Why me and why at midnight? I don't even believe that he'll stay awake until then." Jasmine giggled to herself.

"I dunno what's up but I think you should meet him. He said to meet him near the tree under the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm." Blair said.

"Alright… see ya soon Blair and have a good time on your date." Jasmine waved then left.

"Thanks and bye Jasmine." Blair waved back.

**That's all and chapter 6 will be up soon… Hope you liked this one!!!! Remember R & R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to ChazzyLoverGurl and ILoveEverything for reviewing and as I promised the next chapter is here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or its characters.

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Feelings!**

----- The trio's boy's dorm room -----

"Guys, Im so worried about our date!" Syrus paced around the room.

"Gee Sy, it's not that bad… what are you afraid off?" Jaden looked at him from his bed.

"What if I screw up? And what if I have too much fun that I'll look like a complete idiot?" Syrus spat in Jaden's face.

Jaden rubbed his face from what Syrus had spat on him.

"Sy don't worry… you wont screw up, and Im sure that no one is gonna have any real fun with Zane around!" Jaden laughed.

"Good one Jay." Chumley laughed.

"Ummm… good point!" Syrus smiled.

"Now I gotta go… bye guys." Syrus walked out the door.

"Man, Syrus is lucky… he has a girlfriend…" Jaden relaxed on his bed, after a few seconds he blushed not realizing what he just said.

'_Is it me or did I just say I want a girlfriend?'_ Jaden blushed.

"Chumley don't you wanna a girlfriend?" Jaden didn't realize he just did it again he quickly put both hands on his mouth.

'_Erg…. Why am I talking about girls… my hormones are taking over me!' _Jaden blushed.

"Yeah, but maybe not yet the only thing I want now is grilled cheese." Chumley giggled.

"Is that all you think about? Grilled Cheese?" Jaden smiled at his friend.

"Yes!" Chumley laughed and so did Jaden.

'_The only thing I need to be thinking about right now is why have I asked to meet Jasmine? Oh yeah, I know… she seamed pretty sad when she said that she wasn't going on that date because she has no date! How on earth did I figure that out?' _Jaden had gotten crazy.

He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head and then dozed of in a deep sleep, so he can stay awake when he meets Jasmine.

----- 11: 50 Midnight, Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm -----

Jaden was waiting under a tree.

'_Man, I know Im gonna embarrass my self.' _Jaden thought. He heard footsteps coming closer.

He turned around to see Jasmine standing still. She looked different he thought. She wore a tiny red top that was two inches above her belly button. She had a mini skirt on like the ones she always wore on school days.

'_Wow! She looks hot in that! Hey! That's Jasmine Im thinking off!' _Jaden turned red.

"Ummm… Jasmine why… are you wearing that?" Jaden blushed even redder.

"Because… I sneaked out and I kinda forgot to get my self dressed properly since I would have to go past the security again…" Jasmine blushed.

"Oh yeah I forgot you Obelisk guys have all those security guards…" He slapped his fore head.

"Ummm… so why are we here?" Jasmine asked.

"Well… I saw you and you looked sad when we where in Blair's dorm… and I wanna know why?" He blushed.

"Well…" She sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. She ran up to Jaden and hugged him still crying.

"Jasmine…" He stroked her hair.

"I… I…" She couldn't say it. It would never come out of her mouth. She moved her head up and looked over at Jaden. She saw a concerned look in his eyes.

Jaden didn't want to say anything… instead he did something. He leaned closer to Jasmine and kissed her.

First she couldn't believe this! The great Jaden Yuki was kissing her! He wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They continued kissing in their own little world.

At the same time Chazz couldn't get some sleep.

"I can't sleep." He said walking out of his dorm. "I swear this school has transformed from Duel Academy to Happy Couple Academy. First Zane and Mindy then Syrus and Blair then everyone is accusing me of liking Alexis… which I don't…" He said to himself as he started walking out of the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm.

He walked over to a close tree and he was surprised to see…

"Jaden and Jasmine!" He said quietly. He quickly hid behind a bush watching them carefully.

'_What are they doing there and is… is Jaden Yuki actually kissing a girl? I knew something was up when this school turned to Happy Couple Academy... I mean everywhere I go someone has to be kissing and… there are barely any more duels around here!' _Chazz thought getting crazier just by thinking about it.

Jaden and Jasmine had parted from their kiss both blushing madly.

"J-Jaden… why did you do that?" Jasmine blushed trying to avoid his eyes.

"Eh…" He scratched the back of his head trying to think of a reasonable answer.

"Ummm… well, I just felt like it…" His face turned even redder.

"To be honest with you… I… I… kinda liked it." Jasmine looked away quickly.

"And there was another reason why I did it." Jaden looked at her.

"And what's that?" She looked back at him confused.

"I-I love you Jasmine." He blushed.

"You do? I-I love you too Jaden." She blushed before kissing him once again.

Behind the bush Chazz was going to puke.

'_Ewww… why do people have to keep on kissing each other for… their only 17… I wonder how Alexis will react after she sees this after all most people say that she has a crush on Jaden, but then maybe she might have gotten over it… and since when do I even care?' _Chazz's train of thoughts seemed to keep on going. It never stopped.

'_I better head back to my dorm since it's getting late.'_ He looked at his watch which said that it's about 12:35 p.m.

"I need to get some sleep." He whispered to himself. He walked away leaving the happy couple alone.

**Thanks guys! Hope u liked this chapter and thanks again 4 the reviews!!! Chapter 7 is coming up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again 2 everyone who reviewed and hope u liked my story until now… here is chapter 7…

Disclaimer: The only thing I own here is me and... my money… nothing more… and nothing related to Yu-Gi-Oh GX!

**Chapter 7: YAY! Finally!**

----- The Next Morning, about 9:15, Chazz's Dorm -----

Chazz was finally getting some sleep until…

"RRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!" His alarm clock went off.

He shot out of bed then quickly shut his alarm clock. He was all messed up.

"Errr!!! Why on earth did I set my alarm clock to wake me up at 9:15 on a Sunday?!... Oh yeah… Alexis is coming back." He sighed… his life was all messed up just as much as his hair in the morning.

He quickly got ready and it was about 9:45.

He walked out of the Obelisk Blue Boys' dorm and over to the Harbor.

'_Guess Im first since there is nobody here.' _He thought blushing for some "unknown" reason.

'_Why am I even here this early? There is about fifteen minutes left…' _He thought but then he heard a noise.

'_Or not…' _He looked in front of him to see a boat coming closer. When it finally arrived Alexis stepped off looking cuter than ever.

He blushed just by thinking about that.

They started at each other for two minutes and none of them seemed to say anything.

"Ummm… Hi Chazz… nice to see you after these four months." Alexis blushed. Why does it have to be Chazz to be greeting her?

"Nice to see you too, Lex." Chazz smiled at her and she felt warm inside from that nice smile.

"Where is everybody?" She looked around her.

"Well, I kinda got here early and they thought you'll be coming at te-" Chazz was cut off by some LOUD noise.

"ALEXIS!!!!" They heard a voice.

"Jasmine, Mindy, Blair, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion and Zane!" She shouted. They all approached her and hugged her.

"We missed you Alexis!" The girls said.

"Us too." Bastion and Jaden said.

"It's totally lishus to see you again!" Chumley hugged her.

"It's great to have you back, Lex." Syrus smiled at her.

"Yeah! It's wasn't that much fun without you." Zane smiled.

"Oh guys…" She started crying.

"Im so happy Im back too." She rubbed the tears from her eyes.

"Well Alexis you'll be coming dorming with us!" Mindy gave her a high five.

"We better go. The boys and I will help with your bags." Zane said as he grabbed a bag along with Bastion, Jaden and Chumley. Syrus took a very tiny hand bag. The boys walked away.

"We better go too Alexis." Jasmine said.

"OK, you guys go on ahead I'll catch up in a minute." Alexis looked at them then at Chazz who was still there watching.

"Sure Alexis." Jasmine smiled before going with Mindy. Blair waved and followed the boys the other way.

"Chazz?" Alexis looked in his eyes.

"What?" He looked back at her.

"Thank You…" She came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. His face heat up.

'_Wow! This felt nice! Who am I kidding… it's Alexis Im talking about! The Obelisk Blue Queen!' _He thought blushing but he can't deny it. It did feel nice, he put a hand where she had kissed him.

"Ummm… I think I better go now." She ran away blushing leaving Chazz all alone left with his confused thoughts.

'_Why did I just do that? Whatever the reason was… it kinda felt nice kissing him on the cheek… I wonder if it would be the same if I kissed him on the lips…'_ She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts before it got any further.

"Alexis!" Chazz shouted as she turned around. She was surprised to his hand still there he quickly let go blushing.

"Hmmm?" She looked at him still blushing.

"You're welcome." He smiled at her. She waved and walked away.

----- 10:00 Night, The trio's dorm -----

Jaden was staring at something sitting completely still on the floor.

"Jaden?" Syrus looked at him.

"Ummm… hello? Jaden?" Syrus waved a hand in front of Jaden's face but he didn't even blink!

"Eh… Chum… I think he's not alright." Syrus panicked.

"He's not moving at all." Chumley waved a hand on front of him.

"Oh man, Oh man, Oh man!" Syrus paced around the room thinking.

"Jaden? Jaden Yuki? Are you there? Hello? Earth to Jaden?" Chumley clicked his fingers in front of his face but still nothing.

"I have an idea Sy." Chumley whispered something in his ears and they both smirked.

Syrus cleared his throat then came closer to Jaden.

"Oh Jaden…" he said in a girly voice.

"Im Jasmine and Im here to kiss you…" he continued.

"Syrus I know it's you and I was just thinking." Jaden looked at them.

"Thinking? It looked like you where dead! If you ever do that in drama lessons you might win the noble prize for most dead acting actor!" Syrus screamed in Jaden's face.

"Sweet!" Jaden laughed.

"What where you thinking about anyway?" Chumley looked at him.

"Well… it's about Chazz and Alexis… I think they're both hiding something…" he relaxed back in his bed.

"I mean don't you see? First when Alexis was leaving Chazz didn't even care but now he was there before us! So they both might be hiding feelings that we all don't know about because even them, they don't know about!" Jaden hoped he was making sense.

"Ohhh!!!" Syrus smiled.

"What's he talking about?" Chumley whispered in Syrus's ear.

"I have no idea…" Syrus whispered back.

After a few minutes they all decided to go to bed.

Syrus lay down on his bed thinking about something.

'_I think Im starting to get what Jaden meant… I think he meant that Alexis and Chazz are feeling those feelings in them that they don't know about and maybe that's why we don't about them either…' _He turned around in his bed.

'_But this just doesn't make any sense! Why on earth would Chazz be acting that way… if I were in his place then the only reason id be hiding something bothering me is if I liked someone, and most people hide it if it is really true love but if its not then it just blurts out of their mouths… does that mean Chazz likes someone… but that still doesn't figure out why Alexis is doing it after all Alexis doesn't mostly act like that… Im so confused… maybe everything will become clear as time goes on…'_ He closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

At the same time Jaden was thinking of the exact same thing.

'_Chazz… then Alexis… then Chazz… then Alexis… lets do some math if we get Chumley Grilled Cheese Happiness. What about me Jaden Jasmine love… then if it was Chazz Alexis Ummm… I dunno if anything adds up to Chazz it should be stubbornness but if anything adds to Alexis then it should be cuteness so… cuteness stuborness…I have no idea and why am I even thinking about maths! I better get some sleep. ' _He closed his eyes ignoring this and maybe he'll figure it out soon enough.

**OK Guys this was Chapter 7, I liked this one it was funny! LOL! Jaden Maths Not gonna happen! LOL! Anyway tomorrow I think ill be updating chapter 8 and if your lucky I might even do it today!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Guys in the last chapter between all that math stuff there was meant to be an addition sign and an equal sign but somehow when I updated it, it didn't appear.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX…

**Chapter 8: The start of the fight!**

----- The Girl's Trio's dorm, 12:30 -----

Alexis couldn't sleep so she got off the bed and looked at the window.

'_Why can't I sleep?'_ Alexis thought.

"Alexis?" A voice said. Alexis turned around to see Jasmine standing there.

"Oh Jasmine… why are you up?" Alexis blushed for no reason.

"I should be asking you!"Jasmine crossed her arms.

"Ummm… well…" Alexis scratched her head.

"Girls keep your voice down…" Mindy walked up to them sleepily. She yawned.

"Why are you even up now? It's almost 1:00 p.m…" She rubbed her eyes.

"Well…" they both started.

"I-I wanna go somewhere that's why Im up." Jasmine looked away.

"Are you meeting up with Jaden again?" Alexis looked at her. They had told her about all the weird couples and the weird things that have been going around.

"Yeah…" she blushed.

"You can go Jaz." Alexis smiled at her and so did Mindy.

"Thanks guys…" Jasmine grabbed her coat and walked out.

"So why are you up Mindy?" Alexis turned around to see Mindy.

"I woke up from your voices and well…" she looked down then they both heard noises.

"Sorry… that was my stomach… I didn't have dinner…" Mindy blushed.

"You can go to the cafeteria and get some food." Alexis smiled at her friend.

"Good idea, bye Lex." She walked away but stopped before reaching the door.

"Wait! Alexis why are you up?" She turned around to see her.

"I couldn't sleep and I kinda wanted to go to the Obelisk Blue Arena." Alexis said.

"Arena? Now? But why and wha-… Oh fine whatever you say, have a good time." Mindy said then walked out the door.

'_I wish I do…' _Alexis thought before walking out.

----- The Obelisk Blue Arena -----

Alexis was walking hearing nothing but her foot steps echoing around the arena. She walked in quietly hoping not to wake any one… she saw a figure… It seemed familiar… and it was wearing a black coat. She came closer to it.

"Chazz?" Alexis looked at him surprised.

"Alexis we need to talk." He looked at her. She moved back but that only got him closer to her.

"A-About what?" She blushed since he was really, really close to her.

"Let's duel!" Chazz smiled evily at her.

"What! Now? NO!" She stood up but he got even closer to her that their body's where touching. She could feel how warm he was, he pinned her into a wall so she couldn't run away.

"Wanna know why? I need to find some answers and the only way to do it is to duel **you**." He pointed at her.

"Why me Chazz?" Alexis managed to get away from his grip.

"Because you're the one who made me get this feeling… ever since you got here I started having that special feeling in me and the only way to find out what it is, I have to duel you!" he got closer to her and he pinned her on another wall again. Her face turned red.

She couldn't take it anymore he was annoying her, he was putting pressure on her so she did the only thing she could… she slapped him really hard across the face.

He put one hand where she slapped him and looked at her right in the eyes. He seemed so peaceful.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Alexis just couldn't take it.

"Then meet me tomorrow 12:00 midnight." He turned around taking his hand away from his cheek.

"Why not do it now and get this over with?" Alexis held his shoulder and span him around.

"Because I want your friends to witness your defeat. This means the slifer trio boys and Blair with Bastion, Zane and your two friends have to be there." He smiled evily.

"Fine! Just remember this, you have no chance of winning!" she pointed at him.

"Yeah right! The Chazz Princeton never backs away from a challenge." And with that he walked away.

Somehow deep inside, Alexis felt hurt. Chazz never did that to her before. But the one thing she will never forget is why is it when he got close to her she felt something she can never explain… maybe not now.

She walked away to her room and she found Mindy asleep with a box filled with chips next to her. Jasmine didn't come back yet.

She looked out the window to see Jasmine and Jaden sharing another lovely kiss. She also saw Chazz walk out. He turned to her and winked. She felt herself blush.

'_Why did I just do that? Now she'll think that all this was just a stupid prank!' _Chazz thought.

'_Why did he do that? Is this a prank? Im sure not…' _She turned back and lay on her bed to sleep peacefully. If she can even sleep with all those crazy things going around.

**I really wanna thank ChazzyLuverGurl for reviewing cuz she is the only one who reviewed 2 all my chapters clapping so thank you very, very much!!!!!!!!!!! If you liked this chapter R & R and if you didn't… something must be wrong with you… (only joking)!!!! Anyway chapter 9 is coming soon!!!! Probably tomorrow. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is here… This is where all the excitement starts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX…

**Chapter 9: Rumors go around like crazy!**

----- Duel Academy, 9:00 a.m -----

Alexis was walking with Mindy and Jasmine following behind. The rumors where spreading around quickly. People where talking about Alexis and Chazz's duel. Thye must have heard Alexis or Chazz talking about it. This was the new "subject" going on around all of Duel Academy.

"Alexis, is it true you are dueling Chazz to win his heart?" A girl popped out in front of her.

"No, Im not!" Alexis turned around but she was blocked with a group of people forming around her.

"HEY EVERYBODY SHE'S ANSWERING QUESTIONS!!!" a boy shouted.

"Oh boy!" Alexis whispered as a group of students squashed her in a wall.

"Mindy! Jasmine!" Alexis shouted but they seemed to far away they must have gotten pushed away by the crowd.

"Alexis! We're coming!" Jasmine shouted back pushing through the crowd but it didn't seem to work.

"Alexis, if you win will you kiss Chazz?" a boy asked.

"What!? No! Why is everybody asking me questions about the duel?" Alexis blushed.

"Because we heard about it and people are saying you like Chazz!" a girl shouted.

"What!?" Alexis's face turned redder.

"Alexis is it true that if you win you and Chazz will go to Hawaii and have sex together?" a girl asked.

"Huh? NO!" she tried moving away.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Alexis heard a familiar voice shout all the way from the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm.

'_Guess Chazz is stuck with the crowd too.' _She thought.

"Alexis, rumors are spreading and some say that if you loose you will be forced to kiss Chazz and be forced to stay in a room with him." A boy said.

"What!? What are you people taking about?" Alexis's face turned completely red.

"Hey guys look! Alexis is stuck here with a crowd of people just like Chazz!" Jaden shouted.

"We have to help her!" Blair shouted. They waited for two seconds and then saw two girls fall on the floor right in front of them.

"Mindy!" Zane came closer and picked her up.

"Jasmine!" Jaden picked her up. Their clothes seemed to be covered in dirt and their hair was all messed up.

"What happened?" Jaden asked concerned.

"W-We got stuck in the crowd and well…" Jasmine coughed.

"We have to take them to the nurse." Zane got up picking Mindy and Jaden did the same with Jasmine.

"But what about Alexis?" Chumley looked worried at Alexis. She was really, really stuck.

"She can wait, now look at these two!" Jaden walked away.

"But Alexis will be like them if we don't help her!" Syrus shouted but Zane and Jaden just walked away.

"I guess that's what girls do to some boys." Chazz crossed his arms.

"Chazz, how did you get here? I thought you where stuck in that crowd too in the other side of the school." Syrus looked at him wide eyed.

"Well, I was until those girls helped me…" he blushed just by thinking about it.

----- Flash Back -----

"God! Look at Chazz, he's stuck in that crowd!" A brown haired girl said to her best friend which had blonde hair and her name was Andrea.

"We have to help him, Jewels! After all he is the most cutest boy around." The blonde haired girl said dreamily to her best freidn Jewels.

"Ummm… this is the Obelisk Blue Boys dorm right? This means it's mostly filled with boys so…" the brown haired girl whispered to her friend.

"Great idea!" the blonde girl said.

"Guys!" they both shouted and all the boys turned around. Chazz tried moving away quickly but the crowd was too big.

The two girls started doing something unexpected. They started unbuttoning their jackets which caused most boys to blush. Then they removed their jackets revealing a black shirt underneath.

They then removed those shirts revealing their red bras. At this all the boys rushed over at them and the girls rushed after their boyfriends.

"Time to run!" They started running away. Chazz stared at where they had gone for two minutes.

"Thanks!" Chazz shouted. Although he didn't believe that they just stripped in front of him.

'_Im not even sure if I should be thanking them for almost taking all their close of for me!' _He thought before running away as a bunch of girls came running after him since they saw what those two girl did they where thinking of doing the same!

"Better run!" Chazz ran away as fast as he could.

----- End of Flash Back -----

"Wow! Must be nice to have a bunch of girls stripping in front of you!" Bastion said dreamily.

"Yeah!" Syrus said but the only thing he gained was a slap from Blair.

"Ow…" he put a hand on his cheek.

"AHHH!!!!" Alexis shouted.

"What's that boy doing to her!?" Chazz saw that the group of people had just turned into bad boys.

"Guys help me!" Alexis shouted as she has been carried away by those people.

"Alexis!" they all ran after them and the first one was Chazz.

"Alexis we'll help you!" Chazz ran after that gang of boys.

"Oh man! I hate running!" Chumley sighed.

They ran out of Duel Academy and over to the forest.

"Where did they take Alexis?" Blair seemed worried.

"I think we should split up!" Chazz looked around the big forest.

"But we cant they might take us too!" Syrus panicked.

"They only take girls Syrus! I think they wanted to rape Alexis!" Bastion said. Blair came closer to Syrus scared from that.

"I'll find her." And with that Chazz walked away.

"Let's go in the other direction." Bastion said then he and Chumley walked away.

"Let's go this side." Syrus pointed away from where the three guys have gone. Blair nodded and they walked away.

'_Those boys better not be hurting Alexis or they wont even wish they ever messed with Chazz Princeton!' _Chazz started getting angrier.

He found something on the floor then he picked it up.

"Cyber Blader! Alexis must be close!" he walked forward and into a cave.

"You freaks get away from me!" Alexis yelled and tried moving but they tied her in a chair.

"Not quite yet." A boy said. He held her chin and got closer to her.

"Now this will be easier if you just do what we tell you. First thing… take your top off." He reached for her top but a card came flying right at him and it hit his wrist.

"Back off!" Chazz ran up to them.

"So, the hero Princeton is here." Another boy said.

"You better leave her alone!" Chazz came up to them and punched their leader across the face and he started bleeding.

"Get him!" he shouted as he tried getting off the floor but failed.

"CHAZZ!!!" Alexis yelled scared for him.

"Alexis don't worry!" Chazz shouted back.

Two boys came rushing towards Chazz and they started fighting. Chazz seemed to dodge all their attacks easily.

He punched one on the face and the other in the stomach.

"Let's go quick!" their leader yelled as he rushed away with the other two boys.

"Yeah! You better run! No one messes with Chazz Princeton and gets away with it!" he glared at them evily before going over to Alexis.

He un tied the ropes and Alexis got off the chair.

"Thanks Chazz." Alexis stood up. They started into each other's eyes, it seemed right. Everything was disappearing the only thing that was left was them two.

Their bodies where doing things that didn't even come to mind. They leaned in closer and closer their lips only millimeters apart when…

"Guys!" Chumley yelled. They both backed away blushing.

"What happened here?" Blair saw the blood on the floor.

"It's a long story now we better see what happened to Mindy and Jasmine!" Alexis blushed hoping they didn't see what had just happened between her and Chazz.

'_Alexis and Chazz where about to kiss! I won't embarrass them so I'll keep this a secret… for now…' _Blair thought as her and everyone went over to the nurse's office to see the two girls…

**Sooo… liked my story yet??? Read and Review to see and chapter 10 is coming up soon!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for reviewing and I just wanna say if nay of the stories out there sound like mine then I'm sure I never copied any story cuz I never read all Alexis/Chazz fan fic out there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Ohhhhhhhhhh GX! GENERATION NEXT!!!!

**Chapter 10: Love Duel!**

----- Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, 9:00 p.m -----

"Alexis Im sure you'll do fine!" Jasmine ensured her friend.

"Thanks Jasmine…" Alexis smiled. Mindy sat next to Alexis and looked at her cards.

"Hey Alexis! Those aren't the cards you use!" Mindy looked at the new cards.

"Well, this is something special so Im using these new cards. It's a mixture deck. Filled with very powerful cards." Alexis picked up her cards and put them in her dueling disk.

"You mean… Chazz is special!?" Mindy smirked.

"No… I mean Yes… I mean No… I mean…" Alexis blushed.

"You know what I mean." She blushed and stood up.

"Good luck!" Mindy smiled and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"What she said!" Jasmine smiled at her.

"Thanks Guys!" She hugged them.

----- Chazz's Dorm -----

Ojama yellow appeared right in front of Chazz's face.

"So boss are you sad that you got moved to slifer red?" he said.

"NO! And the only reason I got moved was because someone caught me beating up those guys! Thanks to Dr. Crowler the whole school knows!" Chazz screamed.

----- Flash Back -----

"Class, now all I want to say for today is the list of duelist moving to a new rank… first… Sharly Clarke moving to Obelisk Blue… second Jake Pezzack Ra Yellow… third Natasha Higgit Ra Yellow…" he kept on going on the list until he screamed.

"AAAHHH!!! Chazz Princeton… to… to slifer red!" He screamed.

The whole schools started laughing.

"Shut Up!" Chazz stood up from his seat and turned around shouting.

----- End of Flash back -----

"So boss, are you dueling Alexis to have sex with her if you win." Ojama yellow said.

"Say what!?" Chazz blushed.

"Why is everyone saying that!?" He tried hitting Ojama yellow but he kept on moving away.

"Because it's true." Ojama yellow said.

"Are you going to do what I say and shut up or should I bring up my armed dragon LVL 10 to beet ya up." Chazz stared at him evily.

Ojama yellow gulped.

"I'll listen to you boss." Ojama yellow said.

"Good! Now I have to get ready for my match with Alexis…" Chazz looked at his new cards he has been preparing for this match.

----- Obelisk Blue Arena, 12:00 midnight -----

"Hi guys!" Jaden walked up to Bastion, Zane and Blair.

"Hi…" Blair looked worried.

"What's wrong Blair?" Syrus sat next to her on the seats.

"Im worried… what if Alexis looses… Im sure she'll be facing some big trouble…" Blair looked down. Syrus kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry Blair." He kissed her again on the lips.

"Wow! We've got some love in the air." Jaden looked at them.

"Here too." Jasmine came from the door and kissed Jaden on the lips.

"Don't forget us." Mindy sat next to Zane and kissed him on the lips.

"Will you guys stop that? You're freaking me out!" Chazz came out from the door and stepped on the duel field.

"Sorry that we have girlfriends and that we wanna kiss them!" Jaden said sarcastically.

Chazz sighed.

"Where is Alexis?" Chumley asked.

"She's getting ready… " Jasmine said.

"I hope she does soon because according to my calculations the guards come and check on the arena every half an hour and since its almost 12:20 they'll probably be here in 10 minutes!" Bastion said.

"You don't need to worry guys Im here!" Alexis stepped in the duel field.

"Great! The queen of sexy world is here." Chazz didn't realize what just got out of his mouth. Alexis blushed.

"Is it me or did Chazz just call Alexis sexy?" Syrus asked no one in particular.

"No, it's just you." Zane crossed his arms from his brother's dumbness.

"Gee, thanks bro." Syrus laughed.

Back in the duel field the two teens where getting ready.

"Let's duel!" the both said.

"My turn!" Alexis drew a card.

"I set a monster in face down defense position… and I set two cards face down." Alexis did what she said.

"I end my turn!" Alexis stood back up and looked at Chazz waiting for him to make his move.

"Good now let's see." Chazz drew a card then looked at his deck.

"I summon La Gin the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in attack position!" Chazz summoned a monster with 1800 attack points.

"Now La Gin attack her face down monster." Chazz ordered. La Gin attacked but Alexis's face down monster was Mystical Elf with 2000 defense points.

"Ergh!" He blocked the hard attack.

"So it's only 200 points of damage I still have 3800 left." Chazz smiled.

Alexis blushed.

"You'll be over soon Chazz so don't get your hopes up to high." Alexis blushed even more now.

"I set a card and I end my turn." Chazz said.

"I draw!" Alexis drew and thought for a minute before doing this.

"I sacrifice one of my monsters on the field to summon… Dark Magician Girl in attack position." Alexis said.

"Wow! She looks so cute!" Syrus smiled dreamily from his seat.

"Forget that!" Blair hit Syrus on the head.

"Awww... fine!" Syrus sighed.

"Now Dark Magician girl attack La Gin!" Dark Magician girl attacked causing Chazz to loose 200 more points leaving him with 3600.

"I end my turn!" Alexis smiled at him. Chazz smiled back causing her heart to skip a beat.

"My draw!" he looked at his cards.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Chazz activated his face down card.

"And bring back my La Gin!" Chazz's monster appeared on the field.

"So what? My Dark Magician Girl still has more attack points." Alexis said smiling.

"Who said I'll be using him? I will sacrifice him to summon my Summoned Skull with 2500 attack points!" Chazz shouted.

**Field Alexis's Side:-**

**Dark Magician Girl.**

**Two face down cards.**

**Cards in Hand:-**

**4**

**Field Chazz's side:-**

**Summoned Skull.**

**Cards in Hand:-**

**4**

"Oh No!" Alexis knew this was bad.

"Summoned Skull Attack!" Chazz ordered and Summoned Skull attacked.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap cad! Negate Attack! It stops your monster from attacking and ends your battle face." Alexis sighed.

"Fine! I'll wait till next turn." Chazz glared at her.

"My draw!" Alexis drew a card.

"Guys!" Bastion shouted.

"What!?" They both asked.

"The Guards are coming!" Bastion hid under the seats.

"Hide!" he yelled.

They both got off the duel field.

"Monster's hide!" Alexis shouted and they all disappeared.

"Come here!" Chazz took Alexis's hand and hid under a seat.

'_Chazz's body is so warm… his hands are too…' _She blushed just by thinking about it.

'_Why does Alexis have to be so… warm and nice to touch? Why am I even thinking this? She is my opponent!' _Chazz blushed.

Two guards came in and looked around. Alexis sneezed from the dust under the seats. Chazz covered her mouth which made her blush more.

"Look's like nothing here." One guard said.

"Let's go check Jaden's room since that is what Dr. Crowler said." The other guard said.

They walked out and the gang got out.

"Since when do they check in our room?!" Jaden asked.

"Ummm… Jaden they don't check in our room…" Syrus said as a matter-of-factly.

"Then what was he talking about?" Jaden asked.

"Didn't you hear there's another Jaden in the school and he seems to be very naughty…" Syrus said.

"Will you shut up we wanna duel here!" Chazz shouted from the arena.

"Sorry…" Syrus sat down.

"It's my turn." Alexis looked at her cards then smiled.

"I summon Cyber Tutu in attack position." She said.

"Like that's gonna help, she only has 1000 attack points!" Chazz said.

"That not all! I activate me spell card shield and sword. This card switches all monster's attacks and defense points. So your Summoned Skull now has 1200 attack points…" Alexis activated her face down card.

"But that also goes for your monsters!" Chazz said.

"I know so now my Dark Magician Girl has 1700 attack points…" she knew what that meant.

"Dark Magician girl attack him!" Alexis ordered. Chazz's Summoned Skull got destroys causing Chazz to loose 500 points of damage. He now has 3100 life points.

"Now Cyber Tutu attack him directly!" Alexis said.

"No!!!" Chazz lost 1000 life points which left him with 2100.

"You're over soon Chazz! I set a card face down and end my turn." Alexis said.

"My turn!" Chazz drew a card and he smiled evily.

"Alexis I think you're the one who's over! I activate Monster Reborn! I summon my Summoned Skull in attack position… Im not done yet, I activate Change of Heart now I can control one of your monsters for one whole turn and I choose Dark magician Girl!" Chazz laughed.

"Uh-Oh!" Alexis looked wide eyed.

**So guys like this chappie??? Who do you think is gonna win???? Sorry if my way of dueling is crap but who cares! Chapter 11 is on the way… which reminds me… the wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and… oh forget it… sorry about that!!!! Remember R & R!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you very much to all the peeps who reviewed and well… chapter 11 is here…

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH GX or its characters! Too bad!!!!!!!

**Chapter 11: Love Duel Part 2!**

"Man, Alexis is doomed." Syrus said.

"Not yet Sy… she can still do something… I hope…" Jaden said.

"Now I sacrifice two monsters to summon my… Blue Eyes White Dragon!" He said as a huge powerful dragon appeared on his side of the field.

"Oh no!" Alexis got back scared from this monster.

"Now attack Cyber Tutu!" Chazz ordered and his dragon attacked Cyber Tutu causing Alexis to loose 2000 life points since his dragon had 3000 attack points. Now Alexis has 2000 life points left.

"I never knew Chazz has this card!" Chumley said.

"Don't you get it? They are both using new decks!" Bastion said.

"Yeah and the one Chazz is using is pretty powerful!" Mindy said.

"Don't give up hope yet! Alexis still has a chance of winning!" Jasmine assured them.

"Yeah!" The rest of the gang said.

"I end my turn!" Chazz smiled at her.

'_I have to win this!' _Alexis thought as she drew a card.

"I activate Dian Keto the Cure Master! This card lends me 1000 more life points and now I have 3000 life points." Alexis starred at him waiting for a reply the only thing she got was a nod.

"I set this monster in face down defense position and I set this card… now I end my turn." Alexis said.

"Do all you want you'll still loose!" Chazz said as he drew a card.

'_Man, I have no monsters in my hand! I only have this spell card which won't help me now!' _Chazz thought.

"Now Blue Eyes Attack!" Chazz said.

Blue Eyes attacked her face down defense monster which was Man-Eater Bug which had 600 defense points and 450 attack points.

"Is that what you think will defend you, yeah right!" Chazz smiled at her which made her blush.

"Even though he got destroyed he has a special effect and the effect let's me destroy one monster on your side of the field… and I choose your Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Alexis gave him the smile back.

"NO!" Chazz yelled.

"Yes!" Alexis yelled back.

"Ergh! I end my turn!" Chazz seemed disappointed.

"My draw!" Alexis drew a card.

"Great! Now I summon Cybernetic Cyclopean in attack position!" Alexis summoned her monster with 1400 attack points.

"You think you can finish me off with that?" Chazz crossed his arms.

"Alexis will win this…" Zane said.

"How do you know?" Mindy asked.

"You'll see…" Zane replied keeping an eye on the duel.

"And the answer to your question is a yes because now I activate Gift of the mystical elf and this card gives me 300 life points for every monster on the field so now I have 3300…" Alexis started.

"And since I have no more cards in my hand I can activate Cybernetic Cyclopean's special effect which gives him 1000 more attack points when I have no more cards in my hand!" Alexis smiled.

"No!" Chazz backed away.

"Now he has 2400 attack points! Cybernetic Cyclopean attack!" Alexis smiled at Chazz.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" Chazz screamed as his life points which where 2100 have now been reduced to 0.

Chazz fell on the floor and hit the ground in anger.

"Go Alexis!" Jasmine and Mindy yelled.

"YAY!" Blair yelled.

"I'm outta here!" Chazz stood up and walked out.

"We better get going too." Jaden grabbed Syrus, Blair and Chumley.

"Me too…" Zane walked away.

"Good Bye." Bastion walked out.

"Alexis c'mon we have to go too." Jasmine said. Alexis didn't seem to hear her. She was too busy staring at wear Chazz has been.

'_I feel like I need to go and apologize even though it's not my fault he wanted to duel… maybe I will apologize… if I can…' _Alexis thought before turning around.

"Sorry guys, let's go…" Alexis walked out of the arena and of to her room.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short but that's all I got until now and chapter 12 is coming soon!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hope u liked my last chapter and this is chapter 12….

Disclaimer: Me, Yu-Gi-Oh GX not related, I don't own it!!!!

**Chapter 12: Unexpected actions!**

------ The lighthouse, 3:00 a.m, 3 hours after the duel -----

Chazz was staring in the ocean. The water was splashing hard across the pavement and the wind was cold which caused him to shiver a bit.

'_Now Alexis will never wanna talk to me again… I need to apologize… but that will ruin my reputation… but I have to…' _Chazz thought.

He heard footsteps and he turned around to see someone coming closer to him.

"Ch-Chazz?" Alexis came up to him.

"Alexis…" he approached her.

"Why are you here?" Chazz asked.

"I-I couldn't get some sleep… and I need to tell you something…." Alexis blushed.

"What's that?" Chazz asked.

"I-I'm sorry…" She started crying into his chest. He didn't believe it first but he couldn't just leave her like that.

"Im the one who should be sorry…" Chazz stroked her hair.

"B-But..." Alexis looked in his eyes.

"No buts…" Chazz looked at her and now she just felt like kissing him. She just had to go before her life turned to a new life because of how she felt around Chazz.

"I-I have to go now…" Alexis turned around.

Chazz didn't want to let her go for some reason but he had to.

Alexis didn't see this crack on the floor and she tripped over it and fell right in the ocean.

"ALEXIS!" Chazz yelled as he ran up to the ocean.

"Chazz… help me…" She said before sinking in.

Chazz took off his black coat and jumped in the ocean.

He dived deep in and when he found Alexis he carried her bridal style.

He came out of the water. He set Alexis on the floor then he stepped off from the ocean on the pavement.

He came closer looking at her. She was shivering. He took his black coat and wrapped it around her.

'_I hope she's OK… I think I need to keep her with me tonight… after all I don't wanna wake Mindy and Jasmine…' _Chazz thought even though he knew that this wasn't the reason why he wanted to keep Alexis with him.

He carried her and he went to the slifer red dorm after all this is where he is now.

He set her on the bed and took his black coat away from her.

He blushed when he noticed that since she was wearing white her red bra was now showing from her wet clothes.

Chazz sat next to her on the bed.

"Alexis…" Chazz put one strike of hair behind her ear.

"Chazz…" Alexis opened her eyes and turned to look at him. He blushed.

"Th-Thank You!" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Sleep with me…" Alexis didn't know what she was saying.

'_She must have drunk to much salty water…' _Chazz blushed. He lay next to her and he was surprised that Alexis wrapped her arms around him and slept in his chest.

His face turned red but somehow he couldn't just leave her. He felt that this was right.

He turned around until he was face to face with her. She came closer to him their bodies touching. Alexis seemed to like this. His body was so warm and nice.

Their bodies where doing things, they couldn't control it! Alexis leaned in, their lips now millimeters apart. She leaned in closer and their lips met in an amazing kiss.

A kiss that only happened in her dreams, it was very rare when someone got this **close** to Chazz.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he did the same but around her waist.

Alexis wanted to deepen the kiss but was stopped when Chazz's phone rang.

They both shot out of bed blushing madly. They looked at each other and their eyes met.

"RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!" The phone rang.

"Eh! Why now…" Chazz blush as soon as he realized that he just applied that he wanted to continue kissing Alexis. He stepped off the bed.

"Hello?" he said in the phone.

"Ehhh… Alexis is…" Chazz rubbed the back of his head.

"She's with me… and I'll bring her… th-this morning." Chazz blushed.

"Say What!?" Jasmine shouted in the phone.

"I'll tell you everything when it gets to morning. Now bye." He hung up before Jasmine can say another word.

He turned around not even wanting to see Alexis's face.

"I-I have to go…" Alexis walked to the door but was stopped by Chazz grabbing her hand.

"Wait…" Chazz span her around.

"You have no where to go… so… you can stay with me…" Chazz smiled softly at her which made her feel warm and nice inside.

"Thanks Chazz…" she came closer to him and hugged him. The only thing she felt was like kissing him again. She didn't want to let go of him.

He couldn't take it anymore! She was torturing him. He let go of her fast which made her feel that he hated her.

She just walked over to the bed with him and slept. She felt like doing things but she had to just control her body…

**OK… Alexis and Chazz sleeping together… I wonder how all this will turn out??? And I think I might be writing a sequel if I get more reviews and the sequel might have more adventure in it!!! Anyway R & R!!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

This is chapter 13… and well, there is one more chapter then this story is over… I wanna remind people that this story might sound like someone else's cuz I never read every Chazz 'n' Alexis fic out there so I just wanna say that this all came out from my own brain!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!!!!! I hate my life!!!!!!

**Chapter 13: Night Dares!**

----- The next morning -----

Alexis woke up and found a note where Chazz has slept. Chazz wasn't here and Alexis knew he was gone.

Alexis picked up the note and it said…

_Alexis what had happened last night must be forgotten and don't you even think that I like you! I just did that because I couldn't watch you drown so I just saved you! And that kiss didn't mean anything…_

_Chazz_

Alexis's heart broke.

'_I should have never trusted him…he's a jerk…' _Alexis got off the bed and went to her normal dorm.

"Hey Alexis what's up?" Jasmine smiled. Alexis just walked away.

"I hate Chazz!" Alexis sat on the bed.

"Why?" Mindy and Jasmine sat next to her.

"B-Because…" Alexis can't just tell Chazz off.

"N-Nothing… I have to go now…" Alexis walked out the door but the note fell from her pocket.

"What's this?" Mindy picked up the note and read it.

"Chazz you jerk!" Mindy said after reading the note. She told Jasmine what she had read.

"We better talk to Chazz about this…" Jasmine headed for the door but was stopped.

"Jasmine wait… I have a better plan…" Mindy smirked. Mindy whispered something in Jasmine's ear and then Jasmine smirked too.

----- Today at midnight about 1:00 a.m -----

Alexis sat on the floor and started thinking.

'_OK let's try and get this straight… after I came back Chazz and I have gotten into fights… but why? This is what I wanna know but I cant even talk to him since we have lots of fights but I have to talk to him to find out why Im feeling this and I cant talk to him because of the fights and to talk to him I have to-' _Alexis was cut off by Jasmine speaking.

"Hey Alexis!" Jasmine sat next to her on the floor.

"Why are you awake on 1:00 a.m?" Alexis looked confused at the cheered Jasmine.

"I'm awake too…" Mindy stepped off the bed and sat next to the two.

"Why?" Alexis looked at the happy girls.

"Cuz we are playing truth or dare!" Jasmine smirked.

"Now?" Alexis freaked from the fast response.

"Yes now, and everyone get in a circle." Mindy said.

"Fine! Just… follow the rules… no backing out from a dare… and you MUST say the truth in a truth question…" Alexis knew she shouldn't have said that.

"I'll start… ummm… Jasmine… truth or dare?" Mindy asked.

"Eh… truth!" Jasmine was afraid of what Mindy had in mind.

"OK… let's see… since the day you and Jaden became a couple… every night you have been disappearing and into to the spare room next door… why is that?" Mindy smirked.

"Me-and-Jaden-have-been-making-out." Jasmine blushed as she said really quickly.

"You! Make-out with him!" Alexis stared at her friend.

"I'm sure you'll do it too if you where in my place!" Jasmine said.

"Will not." Alexis replied.

"Will too."

"Will not." Alexis blushed.

"Will too."

"Will not."

"Will you too stop this?" Mindy asked.

"My go… Alexis… truth or dare?" Jasmine hoped she would pick dare.

"T-Truth…" Alexis didn't wanna even think of what dares Jasmine has.

"Do you or do you not have a crush on Chazz?" Jasmine asked.

"I-I can't answer that…" Alexis blushed.

"Rules!!!" Jasmine reminded her friend.

"I dunno… how can I answer this when I don't even know the answer?" Alexis blushed.

"I guess both…" Alexis looked down.

"OOOOKKKAAAAYYYY..." Jasmine thought about it.

"My turn now… Mindy truth or dare?" Alexis smirked.

"Dare!" She was definitely afraid but someone had to pick dare sometime.

"I dare you to go over to Zane's dorm and make-out with him in your bra and panties." Alexis smirked while Jasmine laughed.

"Say what?!" Mindy blushed madly.

"You have to do it! Remember the rules!" Alexis said smirking at her evily.

"Fine! But Alexis you will pay!" Mindy stood up.

"I and Jasmine will see what you do and if it's wrong you'll have to redo it!" Alexis smirked as she got up from her seat and left with Mindy and Jasmine.

After 20 minutes the girls came back in the room.

Mindy was blushing madly.

"OK Mindy first of all I never knew you actually had the courage to take his shirt off and his pants off which by the way made me and Alexis look away… and second of all how on earth did you even breath when he took YOUR shirt off?" Jasmine said wide eyed.

"Cuz I did…" Mindy made a sill face.

"My turn… Alexis revenge time is up what do you choose truth or dare?" Mindy smirked.

"I'm up for the challenge and I pick dare!" Alexis wasn't afraid.

"You shouldn't have! I dare you to kiss Chazz Princeton!" Mindy laughed.

"But he's asleep!" Alexis blushed and tried making up excuses.

"Wake him up… DUH!" Jasmine smirked.

"What!" Alexis stood up and so did Jasmine and Mindy.

"Rules are Rules… now go!" Mindy said.

"B-But-" Alexis turned completely red.

"No buts!" Jasmine said.

"One more thing… if he finds out that this is a dare you'll have to kiss Chumley…" Jasmine completed.

"Wh-Wha… Fine…" Alexis knew that there was no point in complaining so she walked over to the slifer red dorm.

'_Here I am…' _Alexis knocked on his dorm room. She heard footsteps coming from the other side.

"Who is- oh hi Alexis…" Chazz opened the door while crossing his arms. He certainly wasn't happy to see her.

He was wearing his black boxers and his black shirt which seemed to be unbuttoned revealing his muscular chest.

"Eh… come with me…" Alexis took his hand and grabbed him outside.

She held him by his shoulders and leaned in and laid her lips on his. He didn't believe this first but he kissed back which got Alexis surprised.

She couldn't control her arms. She moved her hands up around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her tiny little waist.

She slid her hands up and into his soft black hair. They continued kissing passionately.

"Plan accomplished!" Mindy gave Jasmine a high five.

"Great!" Jaden came up with the rest of the gang.

"So you're finally here…" Jasmine looked at them and they all nodded.

Jasmine kissed Jaden, Mindy kissed Zane while Syrus kissed Blair.

"At times like this I really feel like I wanna have a girlfriend!" Bastion said looking down.

"Hey!" the same blonde girl who was stripping for Chazz came up with her friend Jewels who had brown hair.

"Hey Andrea whaaa-" Bastion was cut off by Andrea's lips on his.

Jewels came closer to Chumley and kissed him too.

Everyone thought that this was over… but it wasn't… it was only just the beginning…

**How many people think that this fic is over? Well, if u say yes then you're wrong cuz there's one more chapter left to go!!! And I'll be uploading it right now… look ******


	14. Chapter 14

As I promised, the last chapter is here…

Disclaimer: I finally say… that I don't own Yu-G-Oh GX!!!!

**Chapter 14: Affections and Misunderstandings!**

Alexis was in bed thinking about the kiss that happened between her and Chazz… at first she liked it but then when she got to stuck in the kiss she didn't know if it was true or not… she had a feeling everything was going to turn even more crazier…

She got off the bed and looked over at Jasmine and Mindy who where still sleeping. It was about 5:00 a.m in the morning.

Alexis decided to go out for a walk. But as soon as she started walking she received an e-mail.

"Who would send me an e-mail at this time early in the morning?" Alexis checked her e-mail and found Chazz's picture come up.

She stared at the screen surprised.

"Alexis… I know you got dared yesterday because I heard you Mindy and Jasmine talking about it… we have to get this over with right now! Meet me at the forest now… P.S I won't tell them cuz I don't want you to kiss Chumley…" Chazz blushed as soon as he noticed as he said that but tried to keep a still face. His picture disappeared.

Tears started running down Alexis's face. She rubbed them away and headed her way to the forest.

"Mindy… call the gang…" Jasmine who was pretending to be asleep told Mindy who was doing the same.

"Plan B… Activate!" Mindy took the phone and started dialing the numbers…

----- With Alexis, in the forest -----

Alexis was waiting in a tree patiently. Tears where still streaming down her face.

"Alexis…" she turned around to find Chazz.

Alexis stood up and looked at him. He came closer to her and she stepped back but was now stuck in between a tree and Chazz.

Chazz came closer to her, feeling the warmth of his body. His hot breath on her lips.

"I…I… Im sorry Alexis…" he kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry for what?" Alexis wanted to know.

"For… acting like a jerk, dueling you, torturing you, getting on your nerves… and after that you…" he didn't dare say it.

"I… I still fell in love with you Chazz Princeton." Alexis leaned in and kissed Chazz on the lips. She put her hands around his neck.

He put his hands around her waist and moved her even closer to him. Her hands moved up and into his soft black hair.

She got their faces closer to each other. They soon parted.

"I love you Alexis… I know it didn't seem like it… but all along I was in love with you… I just didn't know it then…" Chazz smiled sweetly at her.

"I didn't know it to… but you know what they say… true love conquers all…" Alexis smiled back at him.

"I guess we didn't need to do anything." Jasmine came up from behind a tree with Mindy, Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Blair, Chumley, Bastion, Andrea and Jewels.

"You two are meant to be a couple." Zane said.

"Yeah totally!" Andrea said.

"Alexis and Chazz for ever!" Jewels raised her hand up in the air.

"I so don't believe that you two didn't figure it out!" Mindy said.

"It's so obvious." Blair and Syrus said at the same time.

"My calculations never go wrong!" Bastion said.

"Except in dueling…" Chumley said and everyone laughed.

"I guess Love and War, Do mix!" Jaden did his pose.

Everyone started laughing at the sudden burst–out and they all knew this was just the beginning of a new adventure…

**The End!**

**Thank you very much!!! HOPE U LIKED IT!!!!! I might be doing a sequel if I get enough reviews!!!!!! Thank you again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R & R!!!!!!! **


End file.
